


Wedding Dresses and Oreos

by spillthe_teayang



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, No grammar and no spelling at all, Not even a real fanfiction, Please Don't Hate Me, am i funny, don't expect a story it's really just notes, drunk Taehwi, it's funny, just the notes I took for the real deal, sad taeyang, too good to not post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spillthe_teayang/pseuds/spillthe_teayang
Summary: Taeyang is a single pringle and sad, so he asks Inseong (Don't ask Inseong)Well Inseong is just a BIT helpful but not really...(THIS is nOT a real story written in a story-like format. It's NOT Done. These are just my notes so I have an idea of how the story is gonna be... but I kind of made it into a real bad crack fanfiction so I posted it. Don't expect too much because it's a mess. I hope you chuckle at least. The finished product will be uploaded seperately and a BIT more serious than this one)





	Wedding Dresses and Oreos

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this... the finished product will most likely have a different title. But please enjoy this  
> (T-Jang is Taeyang btw)

T-Jang: being single sockz let‘s ask my one and only friend inseong whom I hate very much  
………………. good idea …. no bad but YIKES i‘m bored  
.  
.  
.  
T-Jang: Inseong HELP  
Inseong: Yes ma‘am u need a boyfriend? I can‘t make one but lemme help  
T-Jang Brain: NO  
T-Jang Mouth: Ok thanks bro  
Inseong: SO I HAVE GOOD IDEA HEEHEE I always do heeeee: Me knows Mr. Mysterious Jaeyoon. U gotta wear brides dress and he take picture and ur soulmate will be in da back. But only if u wear a pastel pink bra  
T-Jang: Um no thanks I‘ll stay single  
Inseong: I could also make u a love potion hee but no guarantee u will survive  
T-Jang: I’m leaving  
Inseong: NO  
T-Jang: ok brides dress it is  
Inseong: GREAT PrETTY BOI I GOT CHU LETS GOOOO

LATER:  
Taking pics was a mess bc T-jang be embarrassed n blushing all the time he a tomato…  
Inseong encouraged him to smile LIKE A GOOD FRIEND  
but T-jang lowkey wanted to die. Jaeyoon was a bit creepy (the myth probably just exists because he likes men in brides dresses-…….. YES most likely)  
K BUT T-jang is sad because in the background there are only couples  
Inseong is laughing at him because he‘s NEVER seen something THIS sad  
Jaeyoon too because 1. now he‘s got a tomato sun in wedding dress and 2. this is REALLY sad  
T-jang is sad :( but he doesn‘t show it because „This is stupid anyways...tsk“  
SO  
T-jang says byebye to Inseong because he‘s flirting ANYWAYS ugh…  
he goes clubbing because he sad and wants some drinks.  
He gets drunk  
He meets Hwi who is also fucking drunk. They sit on the floor next to the bar because they drunk and talk about cookies. Oreos  
T-jang: I’m Jealous of Oreos… They‘re never alone… the cookie has the cream…. *Sob*  
I wish I could find the cream to my cookie- I‘ve tried so much AAAH  
Hwi: sad life… my friend made a business because he has a men in wedding dress kink… and people actually believe that… HAH… but same bro  
T-jang: …………. o  
Hwi: Ugh I mean my friend cool n al but that shit b creepy  
T-jang: Yeeaah that is creepy haha who would DO that..? *SOB* I hate this  
Hwi: Ah bro don‘t cry it ok you’ll find the cream to your cookie Im sure  
T-jang: *dramatic pose* and what if I DON’T *sobs* I will die alone. Or Worse aLONE WITH CATS. I DON’T WANNA BE A CAT LADY  
Hwi: bro… calm down issoke u wont die alone… I’M HERE  
T-jang: YOU’RE my new BRO I DON’T NEED A BRO I NEED A MAN  
Hwi: uh I CAN BE UR MAN  
T-jang: bro ur like a small kid *sobs* nobody loves me  
Hwi: Duuuude *falls asleep bc he drunk*  
T-jang: *sobs* DID YOU DIE?!?!?! HWIYON WAKE UP OMG NOOOOOOO  
what should i do *sob* My bro died oh noes  
BRO BRO BROO WAKE UP DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE  
(Drunk t-jang is so drunk.. he ain’t t-jang no more… so he has an idea)  
WAIt sleeping beauty.. princess wakes up after a KISS  
ok  
(Taeyang thinks that makes sense and sees nothing wrong with his line of thoughts)  
SO T-jang kisses Hwi who just woke up because T-jang was screaming so much  
Kiss = lip touchy taste like beer DISGUSTANG  
Hwi: n-nani  
T-jang: OOOF that worked *sob* bro is back *hugs hwi* I thought u died cries  
Hwi: *blush* that wasn‘t very bro-like  
T-jang:… ur right.. Ah I need sleep… let’s go home  
Hwi: Ok u can crash at my place it’s not far  
T-jang: thanks bro I owe you

SOMEHOW they went home together and wake up with a headache. TRAGIC: They remember everything and T-jang wants to die  
BUT: Hwi is a sweetheart ok.  
He makes hot chocolate without burning down the house and gets all blushy because T-jang is very good-looking. He shyly confesses and T-jang is confused but ok he likes Hwi too so they share a chocolaty kiss

Some months later:  
Hwi: Hey Sunny boy i actually also took a wedding dress pic at my friends  
T-jang: UM Ok RUDE I was dying of embarrassment when u said only stupid people do that AND NOW THIS *pout* Show me sweetie  
Hwi:… get your mood swings under control please *munches Oreos* here it is.  
T-jang: O- wait a second… isn’t that me in the background???


End file.
